Discografía
Aquí se muestra todo lo relacionado con la música del juego ya sea discos de Image Songs, Opening, Ending o Banda Sonora de Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- y Katsugeki / Touken Ranbu. Touken Soukyoku (刀剣奏曲) / Yozakura Yakou (夜桜夜行) Touken Ranbu Josei Vocal Arrange Artistas: 桜井みお, 霞月葵, 夜佳るこ Lanzamiento: 26/04/2015 Género: Vocal, Doujin, Arreglos Tracklist 1. 孤城の祈り (本丸) / Kojou no Inori (Honmaru) 2. 百千足る (メニュー) / Hyaku Sen Ashiru (Menu) 3. 怨嗟の奏 (出陣) / Ensa no Sou (Shutsujin) 4. 刀剣乱撃 (戦闘) / Touken Rangeki (Sentou) 5. 肉を断つ焔、心を知らず (2-4ボス) / Niku wo Tatsu Homura, Kokoro wo Shirazu (2-4 Boss) XFD Hyakka Kenran (百華絢爛) / PolyphonicBranch Touken Ranbu Image Character Song Artistas: S!N, まるぐり, 窓付き@, Eve, しゅーず, 足首, あいす Lanzamiento: 05/05/2015 Género: Vocal, Doujin Tracklist 1. 刀身デッドライン / Toushin Deadline 2. 狐独ニ鳴ク 3. ソラノカナデ / Sora no Kanade 4. 遠き残照の日 / Tooki Zanshou no Hi 5. 紅月の雫 / Kouzuki no Shizuku 6. 雷鳴オーバードライブ / Raimei Overdrive 7. ワスレナグサ / Wasurenagusa XFD Touka Senran (刀華閃乱) / TAMUSIC Touken Ranbu Instrumental Arrange Album Lanzamiento: 25/07/2015 Número de catálogo: TAM3-0131 Generos: Doujin, Arreglos, Instrumental Tracklist 01. 開幕 / Kaimaku 02. 本丸 / Honmaru 03. メニュー / Menu 04. 出陣 / Shutsujin 05. 戦闘 / Sentou 06. 休息 / Kyuusoku 07. 内番 / Naiban 08. 2-4ボス / 2-4 Boss 09. 5-4道中 / Douchuu 10. 5-4ボス / 5-4 Boss 11. 閉幕 / Heimaku 12.本丸 単琴ver. / Honmaru Tankin ver. (Bonus Track) 13.内番 単琴ver. / Naiban Tankin ver. (Bonus Track) Demo Touken Koukyougaku (刀剣交響楽) / Melodic Taste Touken Ranbu Arrange CD Lanzamiento: 14/08/2015 (Comic Market 88) Género: Doujin, Arreglos, Instrumental, Orquestal Tracklist 1. 日常のための非日常 / Nichijou no Tame no Hinichijou 2. Willkommen an Bord! 3. ほのぼの内番 / Honobono Naiban 4. 常在戦場 / Jouzai Zenjou 5. 疾く駆けよ、戦場の華 / Toku Kake yo, Senjou no Hana 6. 真剣、月下に佇みて / Shinken, Gekka ni Tatazumite 7. 山へお爺さんを探しに / Yama e Okaa-san wo Sagashi ni 8. 決戦乱舞 / Kessen Ranbu Link Towa ni Mitsuri Kaku Tsuki (永遠に盈つり虧く月) / efs Touken Ranbu Arrange & Image Vocal CD Artistas: 矢吹高音, urushi, 左右田 左, じろう Lanzamiento: 14/08/2015 (Comic Market 88) Género: Vocal, Doujin, Arreglos Tracklist 01. 輪廻燦々 / Rinne Sansan 02. 暁の火 / Akatsuki no Hi 03. 宵に咲く泡沫の / Yoi ni Saku Utakata no 04. BAROQUE. 05. 永遠に盈つり虧く月 / Towa ni Mitsuri Kaku Tsuki 06. 面影累々 / Omokage Ruirui 07. 暁の火 (off vocal) 08. 宵に咲く泡沫の (off vocal) 09. BAROQUE. (off vocal) 10. 永遠に盈つり虧く月 (off vocal) XFD Souen Aika (蒼炎哀歌) / PolyphonicBranch Touken Ranbu Image Character Song Vol.2 Artistas: まるぐり, S!N, Eve, 窓付き@, amu, ホロホロ鳥, Sou, ウォルピスカーター Lanzamiento: 16/08/2015 (Comic Market 88) Género: Vocal, Doujin Tracklist 01. 十六夜ライオンハート / Izayoi Lion Heart 02. 落日の約束 / Rakujitsu no Yakusoku 03. 残光エターナル / Zankou Eternal 04. 虎狐一閃 (inst) / Torako Issen (inst) 05. 殉愛花 06. 終焉のソリチュード / Shuuen no Solitude 07. 三条の夢は夜に静む (inst) / Sanjou no Yume wa Yoru ni Shizumu (inst) 08. 追想サマーレイン / Tsuisou Summer Rain 09. 華吹雪 / Hanafubuki XFD Hakai, Anata no Kanashimi e (破壊、アナタの哀しみへ) / Yuuhei catharsis (幽閉カタルシス) Touken Ranbu Arrange CD Artistas: 篠夜拓美, senya, Rute(AbsoЯute Zero), かませ虎 Lanzamiento: 25/10/2015 Género: Vocal, Doujin, Arreglos Tracklist 01. 破壊、アナタの哀しみへ / Hakai, Anata no Kanashimi e 02. 審神者 / Saniwa 03. 最期の空 / Saigo no sora 04. 写しの生涯 / Utsushi no Shougai 05.血塗られた小夜 / Chinurareta Sayo 06. ロックメルト XFD Yuushuu no Toki (憂愁乃刻) / PolyphonicBranch Touken Ranbu Image Character Song Vol.3 Artistas: kenty, 窓付き@, のど飴, S!N, まるぐり, Sou, ホロホロ鳥, しゅーず, あいす Lanzamiento: 31/12/2015 (Comic Market 89) Género: Vocal, Doujin Tracklist 01. Erase⇔Engrave 02. Call me Call me 03. 言の葉インフィニティ / Kotonoha Infinity 04. 誰がために命捧げし (inst) / Dare ga Tame ni Inochi Sasageshi (inst) 05. 幸せを希う心 / Shiawase wo Koinegau Kokoro 06. 憂愁のフィクショナリー 07. 辿り歌 (inst) / Tadori Uta (inst) 08. 希望の歌 / Kibou no Uta 09. ユメノアト / Yume no Ato XFD Battou Ryouran (抜刀繚乱) / PolyphonicBranch Touken Ranbu Image Character Song Vol.4 Artistas: S!N, nqrse, un:c, kenty, SILVANA, まるぐり, しゅーず, とら*, しゃけみー, ホロホロ鳥, ウォルピスカーター, あいす, Eve, 窓付き@ Lanzamiento: 14/08/2016 (Comic Market 90) Género: Vocal, Doujin Tracklist 01. 覚醒クレイドル / Kakusei Cradle 02. 黎明トライブ / Reimei Tribe 03. 衝撃×ブレイド / Shougeki × Blade 04. 愛の証明 / Ai no Shoumei 05. 演舞華々合戦 (inst) / Enbu Hanahana Gassen (inst) 06. 共鳴ブラッド / Kyoumei Blood 07. CURE- 08. Eyes on you 09. 主命の果てに / Shumei no Hate ni 10. 月影の円舞曲 / Tsukikage no Waltz 11. コ ドクアソビ / Kodoku Asobi 12. 抜刀レストエンド XFD Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- Theme Song "Mugen Ranbu Shou" 刀剣乱舞-ONLINE- 主題歌 ｢夢現乱舞抄｣ Artista: Itagaki Sotaro (板垣奏太郎) Lanzamiento: 28/09/2016 Número de catálogo: KICM-4036 Tracklist 1. 夢現乱舞抄 (Mugen Ranbu Shou) 2. 夢現乱舞抄 (off vocal) 3. 夢現乱舞抄 (Game size) Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Ichi 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の一 Artistas: Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki Lanzamiento: 12/10/2016 Número de catálogo: THCS-60107 Tracklist 1. 花丸◎日和！ (Hanamaru◎Biyori!) 2. 明け暮れ日記 (Akekure Nikki) 3. 花丸◎日和！ (Instrumental) 4. 明け暮れ日記 (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Ni 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の二 Artistas: Asari Ryouta, Irie Reona, Kasuya Yuuta, Shingaki Tarusuke, Tai Yuuki, Yamamoto Kazutomi, Yamashita Daiki, Yamashita Seiichirou, Yamaya Yoshitaka Lanzamiento: 26/10/2016 Número de catálogo: THCS-60109 Tracklist 1. 心魂の在処 (Kokoro no Arika) 2. 花の薫りは叶枝垂れ (Hana no Kaori wa Kyoushidare) 3. 心魂の在処 (Instrumental) 4. 花の薫りは叶枝垂れ (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono San 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の三 Artistas: Enoki Junya, Kimura Ryouhei, Ishikawa Kaito, Satou Takuya, Saitou Souma, Toriumi Kousuke Lanzamiento: 09/11/2016 Número de catalogo: THCS-60111 Tracklist 1. 時ぞとも無し兼備の華よ (Toki zo tomo Nashi Kenbi no Hana yo) 2. 出づる月、招宴の唄 (Izuru Tsuki, Shouen no Uta) 3. 時ぞとも無し兼備の華よ (Instrumental) 4. 出づる月、招宴の唄 (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Yon 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の四 Artistas: Hama Kento, Oosuka Jun, Hamada Kenji, Irie Reona, Saitou Souma, Yamashita Seiichirou, Kasuya Yuuta, Yamamoto Kazutomi, Asari Ryouta, Suzuki Yuuto, Yamashita Daiki,, Tamaru Atsushi Lanzamiento: 23/11/2016 Número de catálogo: THCS-60113 Tracklist 1. お気楽珍道中 (Okiraku Chindouchuu) 2. 恋と浄土の八重桜 (Koi to Joudo no Yaezakura) 3. お気楽珍道中 (Instrumental) 4. 恋と浄土の八重桜 (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Go 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の五 Artistas: Majima Junji, "Yuurei Taiji Sentai", Yamashita Daiki, Miyashita Eiji Lanzamiento: 07/12/2016 Número de catálogo: THCS-60115 Tracklist 1. にっかり妖かし数え唄 (Nikkari Ayakashi Kazoe Uta) 2. 暁の星 (Akatsuki no Hoshi) 3. にっかり妖かし数え唄 (Instrumental) 4. 暁の星 (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Roku 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の六 Artistas: Yamashita Seiichirou, Iguchi Yuuichi, Asari Ryouta, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki Lanzamiento: 21/12/2016 Número de catálogo: THCS-60117 Tracklist 1. 心馳せから縁あり (Kokorobase Kara Yukari Ari) 2. いつ、何時も (Itsu, Itsumo) 3. 心馳せから縁あり (Instrumental) 4. いつ、何時も (Instrumental) CM1 CM2 Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Original Soundtrack 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』オリジナル・サウンドトラック Música: Kawai Kenji Lanzamiento: 18/01/2017 Número de catálogo: THCA-60123 Tracklist *01. 刀剣より生まれしもの (Touken Yori Umareshi Mono) *02. 今日も花丸！ (Kyou mo Hanamaru!) *03. 微笑ましい日常 (Hohoemashii Nichijou) *04. 審神者 (Saniwa) *05. 出陣 (Shutsujin) *06. 羅針盤 (Rashinban) *07. 奇襲 (Kishuu) *08. 信長の最期 (Nobunaga no Saigo) *09. 雪解け (Yukidoke) *10. へな猪口 (Henachoko) *11. ドタバタ (Dotabata) *12. 緊張 (Kinchou) *13. 【鍛刀】 (Tantou) *14. 優勢 (Yuusei) *15. 流れ星 (Nagareboshi) *16. 不可解 (Fukakai) *17. 刀剣ホスト (Touken Host) *18. ばれる！？ (Bareru!?) *19. 短冊に願いを (Tanzaku ni Negai wo) *20. 不穏 (Fuon) *21. 葛藤 (Kattou) *22. 刀剣たちの帰還 (Touken-tachi no Kikan) *23. 兄弟の愛 (Kyoudai no Ai) *24. 内番 (Naiban) *25. 出陣準備 (Shutsujin Junbi) *26. 【鍛刀・一期一振】 (- Ichigo Hitofuri) *27. 強敵現る (Kyouteki Arawaru) *28. 優しさからの教訓 (Yasashisa Kara no Kyoukun) *29. 笑い声 (Waraigoe) *30. 驚かせよう！ (Odorokaseyou!) *31. のんびり (Nonbiri) *32. 本丸案内 (Honmaru An'nai) *33. 刀剣の本分 (Touken no Honbun) *34. 成長 (Seichou) *35. 潜入 (Sen'nyuu) *36. 真剣必殺 (Shinken Hissatsu) *37. 決別 (Ketsubetsu) *38. 爽やかな気持ち (Sawayaka na Kimochi) CM Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- DJCD Yasusada / Kiyomitsu no "Hanamaru Tsuushin" Sono Ichi 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』DJCD安定・清光の『花丸通信』 其の一 Artistas: Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki Lanazamiento: 15/02/2017 Contenido: Audio CD + Data CD-ROM Número de catálogo: THCA-60124 Disco 1 ("Hanamaru Tsuushin" programa nuevo) *Invitado: Kimura Ryouhei (Izuminokami Kanesada) Disco 2 ("Hanamaru Tsuushin" programas anteriores) Invitados: *♯02. Shingaki Tarusuke (Heshikiri Hasebe) *♯03. Satou Takuya (Shokudaikiri Mitsutada) *♯04. Okitsu Kazuyuki (Hachisuka Kotetsu) *♯05. Yamashita Seiichirou (Yagen Toushirou, Aizen Kunitoshi) *♯06. Toriumi Kousuke (Mikazuki Munechika) *♯07. Tamaru Atsushi (Ichigo Hitofuri) *♯08. Majima Junji (Nikkari Aoe) *♯09. Kondou Takashi (Kogitsunemaru) Hyakka Ryouran (百火撩乱) / Kalafina Lanzamiento: 09/08/2017 Contenido: CD + DVD Número de catálogo: VVCL 1076~1077 (Edición Limitada / Anime) Tracklist (CD) 1. 百火撩乱 (Hyakka Ryouran) 2. カンタンカタン (Kantan Katan) 3. とんぼ (Tonbo) 4. 百火撩乱 -instrumental- 5. カンタンカタン -instrumental- 6. 百火撩乱 -TV Size- DVD *"Katsugeki / Touken Ranbu" Non-credit Ending Yoake wa Mada / Hikari Tatsu Ame (夜明けはまだ／ヒカリ断ツ雨) / Saitou Souma (斉藤壮馬) Lanzamiento: 06/09/2017 Contenido: CD + DVD Número de catálogo: VVCL 1091～92 (Edición Limitada / Anime) Tracklist (CD) 1. ヒカリ断ツ雨 (Hikari Tatsu Ame) 2. 夜明けはまだ (Yoake wa Mada) 3. スプートニク (Sputnik) 4. ヒカリ断ツ雨 (Instrumental) DVD *Hikari Tatsu Ame Music Clip *"Katsugeki / Touken Ranbu" Non-credit Opening KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 1 活撃特典音楽集 壱 Artistas: Kimura Ryouhei, Hama Kento, Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 26/07/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.1) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13801 / ANZB-13801 (ANZX-13802) Tracklist (CD) 1. 証 (Akashi) / Izuminokami Kanesada & Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Character Song 2. 伯仲乱舞 (Hakuchuu Ranbu) / Soundtrack Arrange inspiration (インスピレーション) / PolyphonicBranch Touken Ranbu Image Character Song 5 Artistas: S!N, kenty, まるぐり, ホロホロ鳥, Eve, ちょまいよ, りする, しゅーず Lanzamiento: 11/08/2017 (Comic Market 92) Contenido: CD + DVD Género: Vocal, Doujin Tracklist (CD) 1. 救難信号 (Kyuunan Shingou) 2. cause of death 3. EpicSeRafy 4. 快晴メロディーライン (Kaisei Melody Line) 5. 恋愛メソッド (Renai Method) 6. Here I am 7. 花鳥風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu) 8. あなた (Anata) DVD *落日の約束 (Rakujitsu no Yakusoku) *雷鳴オーバードライブ (Raimei Overdrive) *華吹雪 (Hanafubuki) *共鳴ブラッド (Kyoumei Blood) *抜刀レストエンド Crossfade KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 2 活撃特典音楽集 弐 Artistas: Yamashita Seiichirou, Sakurai Tooru, Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 23/08/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.2) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13803 / ANZB-13803 (ANZX-13804) Tracklist (CD) 1. 灯 (Akari) / Yagen Toushirou & Tonbokiri Character Song 2. 伯仲乱舞 其の二 (Hakuchuu Ranbu Sono Ni) / Soundtrack Arrange KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 3 活撃特典音楽集 参 Artistas: Enoki Junya, Saitou Souma, Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 27/09/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.3) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13805 / ANZB-13805 (ANZX-13806) Tracklist (CD) 1. 彩 (Sai) / Horikawa Kunihiro & Tsurumaru Kuninaga Character Song 2. 伯仲乱舞 其の三 (Hakuchuu Ranbu Sono San) / Soundtrack Arrange KATSUGEKI TOUKEN RANBU ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 活撃 刀剣乱舞 音楽集 Música: Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 13/09/2017 Contenido: 2 CD Número de catálogo: SVWC 70283~4 Disco 1 *01. 活撃ノ主題 (Katsugeki no Shudai) *02. 幕開～蹄鉄ノ群 *03. 和泉守兼定 (Izuminokami Kanesada) *04. 駆命迸魂 *05. こんのすけ (Konnosuke) *06. 琴鳴リシ澱気 *07. 打楽乱舞～楽 *08. 日常ノ風景 (Nichijou no Fuukei) *09. 堀川国広 (Horikawa Kunihiro) *10. 打楽乱舞～活撃 *11. 眼差ノ陰 (Manazashi no Kage) *12. 流レノ行方 (Nagare no Yukue) *13. 大太刀男士 (Ootachi Danshi) *14. 恐風疾駆 *15. 堀川国広/闇 (Horikawa Kunihiro/Yami) *16. ツマビカレシ悲哀 *17. 山姥切国広 (Yamanbagiri Kunihiro) *18. 打楽乱舞～張 *19. 山姥切国広ノ葛藤 (Yamanbagiri Kunihiro no Kattou) *20. 想イ *21. 鎬削競合 *22. 審神者 (Saniwa) *23. 戦花絢爛 Disco 2 *01. 夢舞隊見参 *02. 想胸始旅 *03. 蜻蛉切 (Tonbokiri) *04. 時間遡行軍 (Jikan Sokougun) *05. 燃友情熱 *06. 流レユク水 (Nagare Yuku Mizu) *07. 薬研藤四郎 (Yagen Toushirou) *08. 瘴気 (Shouki) *09. 三日月宗近 (Mikazuki Munechika) *10. ウタワレシ悲哀 (Utawareshi Hiai) *11. 打楽乱舞～歓 *12. 陸奥守吉行 (Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki) *13. 禍々凶々 *14. 鶴丸国永 (Tsurumaru Kuninaga) *15. 舞隊其ノ貮 *16. 木漏レ日 (Komorebi) *17. 陸奥守ノ海 (Mutsunokami no Umi) *18. 星ト月 (Hoshi to Tsuki) *19. 骨喰藤四郎 (Honebami Toushirou) *20. 打楽乱舞～緊 *21. 浪士ノ胸懐 (Roushi no Kyoukai) *22. 力結ビシ輩 *23. 終局ノ焔 (Shuukyoku no Homura) *24. 夢舞隊活撃 *25. 勝利セシ者達 (Shouri Seshi Mono-tachi) KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 4 活撃特典音楽集 肆 Artistas: Toriumi Kousuke, Maeno Tomoaki, Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 25/10/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.4) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13807 / ANZB-13807 (ANZX-13808) Tracklist (CD) 1. 現 (Utsutsu) / Mikazuki Munechika & Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Character song 2. 伯仲乱舞 其の四 (Hakuchuu Ranbu Sono Shi) / Soundtrack arrange Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Zenshuu 『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠全集 Lanzamiento: 01/12/2017 (Pre-lanzamiento en cines) - 06/12/2017 (Oficial) Contenido: CD + Blu-ray Número de catálogo: THCA-60175 Tracklist (CD) 01. 花丸◎日和！ (Hanamaru◎Biyori!) 02. 明け暮れ日記 (Akekure Nikki) 03. 心魂の在処 (Kokoro no Arika) 04. 花の薫りは叶枝垂れ (Hana no Kaori wa Kyoushidare) 05. 時ぞとも無し兼備の華よ (Toki zo tomo Nashi Kenbi no Hana yo) 06. 出づる月、招宴の唄 (Izuru Tsuki, Shouen no Uta) 07. お気楽珍道中 (Okiraku Chindouchuu) 08. 恋と浄土の八重桜 (Koi to Joudo no Yaezakura) 09. にっかり妖かし数え唄 (Nikkari Ayakashi Kazoe Uta) 10. 暁の星 (Akatsuki no Hoshi) 11. 心馳せから縁あり (Kokorobase Kara Yukari Ari) 12. いつ、何時も (Itsu, Itsumo) 13. 花丸◎日和！47振りver. (Hanamaru◎Biyori! 47 Furi ver.) Blu-ray *Non-telop Opening / Endings (1~10) KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 5 活撃特典音楽集 伍 Artistas: Fukasawa Hideyuki Lanzamiento: 22/11/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.5) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13809 / ANZB-13809 (ANZX-13810) Tracklist (CD) *01. 時ノ螺旋 (Toki no Rasen) *02. 月下騒乱 (Gekka Souran) *03. 開幕〜第二話 (Kaimaku~Dainiwa) *04. 追討迫撃 (Tsuitou Hakugeki) *05. 蜻蛉切ノ舞 (Tonbokiri no Mai) *06. 最期転生 (Saigo Tensei) *07. 第一部隊ノ紹介 (Daiichi Butai no Shoukai) *08. 起点 (Kiten) *09. 三日月語リキ (Mikazuki Katariki) *10. 任務開始 (Ninmu Kaishi) *11. 黒キ者 (Kuroki Mono) *12. 二条城へ (Nijoujou e) *13. 終結八割〜大典太〜黒キ者 (Shuuketsu Towari~Oodenta~Kuroki Mono) *14. 終結十割〜骨喰、山姥切〜三日月 (Shuuketsu Towari~Honebami, Yamanbagiri~Mikazuki) *15. 慈愛 (Jiai) *16. 活撃ノ主題 寂 (Katsugeki no Shudai Jaku) *17. 骨喰ノ感情 (Honebami no Kanjou) *18. 薩摩藩邸〜男士ノ懐 (Satsuma Hantei~Danshi no Futokoro) *19. 和泉守兼定 寂 (Izuminokami Kanesada Jaku) *20. Music for Promotion Video #1 *21. Music for Promotion Video #2 KATSUGEKI SPECIAL MUSIC 6 活撃特典音楽集 陸 Artistas: Enoki Junya, Fukasawa Hideyuki, Kimura Ryouhei Lanzamiento: 27/12/2017 Contenido: Blu-ray / DVD + CD (Incluido en la edición limitada del Vol.6) Número de catálogo: ANZX-13811 / ANZB-13811 (ANZX-13812) Tracklist (CD) 1. 縁 (Enishi) / Izuminokami Kanesada & Horikawa Kunihiro Character song 2. 伯仲乱舞 其の五 (Hakuchuu Ranbu Sono Go) / Soundtrack arrange Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- Kinji Kyokushuu Sono Ichi 刀剣乱舞-ONLINE- 近侍曲集 其ノ一 Artistas: Shikata Akiko, Haruki Mori Lanzamiento: 27/12/2017 Contenido: 2 CD Número de catálogo: KICA 2524~5 Disco 1 *01. 加州清光 (Kashuu Kiyomitsu) *02. 歌仙兼定 (Kasen Kanesada) *03. 陸奥守吉行 (Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki) *04. 山姥切国広 (Yamanbagiri Kunihiro) *05. 蜂須賀虎徹 (Hachisuka Kotetsu) *06. 宗三左文字 (Souza Samonji) *07. 大和守安定 (Yamatonokami Yasusada) *08. 和泉守兼定 (Izuminokami Kanesada) *09. へし切長谷部 (Heshikiri Hasebe) Disco 2 *01. 長曽祢虎徹 (Nagasone Kotetsu) *02. 大倶利伽羅 (Ookurikara) *03. 鳴狐 (Nakigitsune) *04. 同田貫正国 (Doudanuki Masakuni) *05. 三日月宗近 (Mikazuki Munechika) *06. 小狐丸 (Kogitsunemaru) *07. 一期一振 (Ichigo Hitofuri) *08. 鶯丸 (Uguisumaru) *09. 明石国行 (Akashi Kuniyuki) *10. 燭台切光忠 (Shokudaikiri Mitsutada) Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Ichi 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の一 Artistas: Hanae Natsuki, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki, Okamoto Nobuhiko Lanzamiento: 10/01/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60179 Tracklist 1. 花丸印の日のもとで (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de) 2. 天と暦 (Ten to Koyomi) 3. 花丸印の日のもとで (Instrumental) 4. 天てんと暦こよみ (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Ni 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の二 Artistas: Hama Kento, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Irie Reona, Majima Junji, Masuda Toshiki, Okitsu Kazuyuki, Saitou Souma, Shingaki Tarusuke, Suzuki Yuuto, Tamaru Atsushi, Yamashita Daiki Lanzamiento: 17/01/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60181 Tracklist 1. 明日天気になあれ (Ashita Tenki ni Naare) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.2 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.2) 3. 明日天気になあれ (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.2 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono San 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の三 Artistas: Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Ishikawa Kaito, Furukawa Makoto, Kasuya Yuuta, Masuda Toshiki, Saitou Souma, Satou Takuya, Tai Yuuki, Takahashi Kouji, Yamashita Seiichirou Lanzamiento: 24/01/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60183 Tracklist 1. 奇しき巡りは粋な縁 (Kushiki Meguri wa Ikina En) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.3 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.3) 3. 奇しき巡りは粋な縁 (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.3 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Shi 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の四 Artistas: Asanuma Shintarou, Hoshi Souichirou, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Maeno Tomoaki, Masuda Toshiki, Oosaka Ryouta, Takahashi Hidenori, Yamamoto Kazutomi, Yamaya Yoshitaka Lanzamiento: 31/01/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60185 Tracklist 1. めでたしつくりごと (Medetashi Tsukurigoto) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.4 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.4) 3. めでたしつくりごと (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.4 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Go 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の五 Artistas: Asari Ryouta, Fukushima Jun, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki, Okitsu Kazuyuki, Saitou Souma, Sakurai Tooru, Shingaki Tarusuke, Suzuki Yuuto, Yamashita Daiki, Yamashita Seiichirou Lanzamiento: 07/02/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60187 Tracklist 1. みちゆき、寄り合い (Michiyuki, Yoriai) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.5 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.5) 3. みちゆき、寄り合い (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.5 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Roku 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の六 Artistas: Enoki Junya, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Kakihara Tetsuya, Kimura Ryouhei, Masuda Toshiki, Miyashita Eiji, Murase Ayumu, Satou Takuya, Tai Yuuki Lanzamiento: 14/02/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60189 Tracklist 1. 花色衣 (Hanairo Goromo) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.6 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.6) 3. 花色衣 (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.6 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Nana 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集 其の七 Artistas: Asari Ryouta, Furukawa Makoto, Hamada Kenji, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Irie Reona, Kasuya Yuuta, Kobayashi Yuusuke, Masuda Toshiki, Miyata Kouki, Murata Taishi, Oosuka Jun, Saitou Souma, Sakurai Tooru, Satou Takuya, Suzuki Yuuto, Tamaru Atsushi, Toriumi Kousuke, Yamamoto Kazutomi, Yamashita Daiki, Yamashita Seiichirou, Yamaya Yoshitaka Lanzamiento: 21/02/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60191 Tracklist 1. 鈴生り時にて (Suzunaridoki Nite) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.7 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.7) 3. 鈴生り時にて (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.7 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Hachi 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集　其の八 Artistas: Fukushima Jun, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Kondo Takashi, Masuda Toshiki, Miyashita Eiji, Sakurai Tooru, Suwabe Junichi, Tamaru Atsushi, Tsuda Kenjirou, Yamanaka Masahiro Lanzamiento: 28/02/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60193 Tracklist 1. 一対の火花、秘め事に触れ (Ittsui no Hibana, Himegoto ni Fure) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.8 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.8) 3. 一対の火花、秘め事に触れ (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.8 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Kyuu 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集　其の九 Artistas: Asari Ryouta, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Iguchi Yuuichi, Masuda Toshiki, Midorikawa Hikaru, Miyashita Eiji, Natsuki Hanae, Okamoto Nobuhiko, Shingaki Tarusuke, Tai Yuuki Lanzamiento: 07/03/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60195 Tracklist 1. 刃生道 (Jinseidou) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.9 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.9) 3. 刃生道 (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.9 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Juu 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集　其の十 Artistas: Asari Ryouta, Hoshi Souichirou, Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Masuda Toshiki, Murata Taishi, Namikawa Daisuke, Sakaguchi Daisuke, Takahashi Kouji Lanzamiento: 14/03/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60197 Tracklist 1. 閃の刻印 (Sen no Kokuin) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.10 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.10) 3. 閃の刻印 (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.10 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Utayomi Shuu Sono Juuichi 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』歌詠集　其の十一 Artistas: Ichiki Mitsuhiro, Kobayashi Yuusuke, Masuda Toshiki, Miyata Kouki, Ono Kenshou, Ono Yuuki, Suwabe Junichi, Yamanaka Masahiro Lanzamiento: 28/03/2018 Número de catálogo: THCS-60199 Tracklist 1. 繙く命 (Himotoku Inochi) 2. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.11 (Hanamaru Jirushi no Hi no Moto de ver.11) 3. 繙く命 (Instrumental) 4. 花丸印の日のもとで ver.11 (Instrumental) CM Zoku: Touken Ranbu -Hanamaru- Original Soundtrack 続『刀剣乱舞-花丸-』オリジナルサウンドトラック Artistas: Kawai Kenji, Okitsu Kazuyuki, Shingaki Tarusuke Lanzamiento: 18/04/2018 Número de catálogo: THCA-60201 Tracklist *01. 始まり / Hajimari *02. 誕生 / Tanjou *03. 再開 / Saikai *04. 賑やかな食事 / Nigiyaka na Shokuji *05. 特訓 / Tokkun *06. 憂い / Urei *07. 懐かしむ / Natsukashimu *08. 葛藤 / Kattou *09. 一進一退 / Isshin Ittai *10. 思い出 / Omoide *11. 空回り / Karamawari *12. 惨め / Mijime *13. 大盛り上がり / Dai Moriagari *14. 登場 / Toujou *15. 動物喫茶 / Doubutsu Kissa *16. 入場 / Nyuujou *17. 運動会 / Undoukai *18. 激走 / Gekisou *19. 困惑 / Konwaku *20. 弱気 / Yowaki *21. 自信喪失 / Jishin Soushitsu *22. 出陣用意 / Shutsujin Youi *23. 安らぎ / Yasuragi *24. 浦島のために / Urashima no Tame ni (Bonus Track) *25.卵ふわふわ / Tamago Fuwafuwa (Bonus Track) CM *''Para las BGM del juego ver la página'' BSO Categoría:Media Categoría:Música Categoría:Anime